Just mindless ideas: Naruto, the Ninth Blade
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Finished version is out. Naruto trained by Ganosuke Yokiou and the Hachiou Executioner Blade. It's still in the need of proper polishing but here is what I've come up with for this possible fic. May write it, may not. Just random thoughts in my head.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Now, as another addition to the possible fics I could write but I still have to polish some more, here is what I've been thinking for a while but haven't seen much: Naruto working with Yami. I could be wrong so do feel free to share with me the fics with this very idea.

Anyway, the main plot would be that Naruto's taken in by Ganosuke Yokiou as his disciple, and half-agrees and half-disagrees with Yami. This Naruto is what I think his canon self could've been if he had accepted his dark side's words, that Sasuke and a lot of assholes deserved a good kick in the balls before having their heads cut off. But still keeping his usual good-natured persona he's only willing to kill those who truly deserve it, think like Son Goku when he faced Frieza and was forced to truly kill him when the tyrant showed he was beyond redemption.

In short, this Naruto is sort of a "gentle killer" so to speak, only targeting those who don't deserve life after causing others misery beyond misery. You know, like we wanted Naruto to actually be against bastards like Orochimaru, Madara, Obito and Sasuke before Kishimoto decided to pull a Meyer and have even the baddies be "redeemable." Yes, I am bitter!

Also, this isn't like Light Yagami where he kills anyone who are deemed bad, he makes sure his targets truly deserve death, even if it goes against the orders of his masters.

As for back-story, well, there are options so if you got something original I'll hear it. I was thinking of Naruto being reincarnated or ending as a baby in Yokiou's care after the war... Yes, this is the kind of bad ideas I tend to polish a lot before the finished product.

Side note: his outfit is based in Ginji's from Black Lagoon, and his fighting style... well, I've been sucked into Attack on Titan by a friend and he and I agree Levi Rivaille is a fucking beast.

**XXXXXX**

"So, Yomi is finally reunited. But I have to ask, why are you so nervous? Afraid that you might have slipped on your training?" Jenazad asked with a cruel cackle to his fellow Yami members while biting on a large pineapple.

Saiga Furinji himself sent a glare to the demonic man and his words silenced them, "I've had a word with the Armed Division. It seems one of their disciples was curious about Yomi meeting, and proceeded to beat some of our guards who tried to kick him out for the information. He's currently on his way there."

Mikumo raised a brow, "You sound too calm despite this clear offense."

Hongo sighed, "I met the boy... He's Yokiou's disciple."

A silence reigned in the room until Alexander snapped, "That little punk?! You mean to tell us that demon of a brat is around our territory?!"

Diego sighed, uncharacteristic of him which silenced the others, "Yokiou has no real control over that kid's actions. He took the boy in when he showed his skills, but the child is too much of a free spirit to remain in one place. Heh, I remember I first met him when he dared to take one of my targets, a corrupt businessman. He had tried to befriend the man, but when I met him and asked why he killed him he responded that our current target wasn't worth being friends with. Of course, I tried to capture the boy and make him face his punishment, but the little brat eluded me thanks to Yokiou saying it was part of his training, to take a master's kill and escape alive."

Agaard grinned, "What is his name? He does seem like an interesting opponent."

Saiga replied, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and if you need to know, he is near master level with his own personal nitoryu."

"Another ambidextrous kenjutsu master?" Agaard asked.

Saiga nodded, "Which is why I actually will allow him to meet our disciples. It'll be interesting to see how they'll react to each other."

Meanwhile, in the meeting of the disciples from Grand and Legendary masters, they were not exactly happy that one Boris Ivanov was far too late because he got too carried on his mission of taking down dojos and didn't bother to carry a simple phone rather than his military radio. However, moments after they all nagged at him for being late someone knocked at the door.

Boris raised a brow, "Did anyone order anything?"

Rachel smiled, "Maybe it's a lost pizza boy." she joked, "We're the only ones supposed to be here, unless someone was stupid enough to call for food."

Sho sighed in annoyance, "Great, I was hoping they'd take another five minutes so it'd be free." the rest of Yomi looked at him in several levels of disbelief as their leader looked into his pocket, until there was a louder knock. To be precise, the knock was the doors getting blown out of their hinges as someone entered their place.

Every single disciple took their respective battle stance, waiting for anything. "Man, this city's too damn big." The person who said that was odd to say the least. It was a young blond man with a light tan of golden skin, short spiky hair pulled backwards, and strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks said out loud. He wore a pair of rectangular sunglasses hiding his eyes, and even in the dark he was able to see. But a few of the disciples could make something out, a crimson color with what seemed to be slit pupils. They shrugged off the strange sight as the shades distorting the light.

He wore olive green trench coat, button-up white shirt hanging down to his thighs, gray pants, and black dress shoes with a golden guard. Several soldiers aimed their guns at him, watching as he moved his hands to his left hip were simple swords rested: a katana and a wakizashi. Both swords were pitch black with a round silver guard and with a strange green rock tied on the katana's guard. The sheaths had a leaf motif on them, leaves flowing in the wind from the tip to the guard of the swords.

The blond looked at Yomi, scratched his neck with a look of interest on the disciples before him. He turned, grabbed the door he blasted down and pulled it up back where it was. The students of Yami remained where they were, wondering who this guy was and whether they should attack him or not. That decision was made the instant he gave them his back. Kokin and Sho rushed at him for a shoulder and knee simultaneous strikes to his back, only to gasp as the blond spun around and parried their arms with his swords by using the blunt side of each one to stop the arms while still keeping half of the blades in the sheaths. The newcomer was still sent flying back because of his opponents' strength but he managed to flip midair and skid to a halt.

"You've made yourself quite welcome, but this is a private party. Who are you?" Kokin asked.

The blond raised a brow, scratching the back of his head, "What a pain... I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Don't worry, I'm with Yomi." He said with a wave but the stares he got said his words weren't believed. With a sigh he explained further while showing his blades, but mostly the symbol of one of Yami's blacksmiths in them, "I'm Ganosuke Yokiou's disciple." Those last four words froze the entire Yomi team.

Chikage looked at him up and down, "That would explain how he's so strong... But there's something wrong, you don't even move like a Satsujinken, like any of us."

Naruto grinned, "The fact I'm a killer doesn't mean I kill everyone I meet. Anyway, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting an Armed Division flunky like yours truly join in on the fun. Things are kinda dull on my side and I'm told you Unarmed Division guys are targeting something big." He then grinned wider as he put his hands behind his head, "Of course, that's up to our masters to debate, but until then I'll lay back. I promise. I won't get in your way with whatever you want to do... Unless you fail miserably."

Sho chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll depend on whether or not you can actually carry your weight or serve as cannon fodder."

Naruto chuckled too, "I hope we can have some fun."

XXXXXX

"What a pain..."

Naruto said in the middle of a city as lanterns shone down on him to show his appearance in a dark warehouse filled with metal crates and armored mercenaries in black military outfits.

The soldiers instantly fired, only to watch as the blond jumped in the air and spun around, his swords now out of the sheaths as he seemed to fly at them like a whirlwind of death. Two of them were cut across their chests, bleeding caking their vests with red. The blond wiped the blood of his swords with a swift swipe and turned to the other soldiers, some of them grabbing shotguns. He chuckled and gave them a cocky grin which prompted every single military clad man to open fire.

Meanwhile in his office a large, overly muscular man in a business suit filled the place with smoke from a cigar. He was tall and had a rectangular face with squinty eyes, an intimidating scowl, was balding and even had a ponytail. The man watched from the window down to his little warehouse's backyard how a lone samurai was making sushi out of his mercenaries. The man tossed his cigar to the ground and jumped out the window to face the blond. As the glass touched the ground the boy turned around, pulling his wakizashi out of a soldier's guts and turning to his target.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Sanderson." the blond said with a smile.

The businessman scowled, "You're the brat at my clubs, the one getting too friendly with my girls."

Naruto sheathed his swords and shrugged casually, "They were women who tried to find better lives out of desperation. Imagine my surprise when they told me good things about you, how you even fought the yakuza who tried to touch them... But I also did my research..." the blond turned to the man and gave him a small smile, "It's sad, you seemed like a good person, I even invited you to a drink in your club which you politely declined... But here you are, kidnapping little girls and brainwashing them to make them living dolls for your costumers to take away their innocence."

Sanderson cackled, "So someone hired you to take me down, huh? Well, I'm no small fry like others. I know what the world's like and trained to have real power. I am a true martial artist, boy, and I can assure you that your master had to be an idiot to send you here to face me."

Naruto chuckled and took a pose, katana's handle beside his head and the wakizashi in front of him, "Master Yokiou is not the kind of master who makes things easy, let me tell you that. But that's fine by me, it's more fun to have a challenge."

Sanderson growled and watched as the blond moved. The large slave dealer raised his arm to try to block Naruto's slash and then grip and break the blond boy's wrist, only to gasp as the katana was replaced with the wakizashi in a split second and the short sword found its way to the man's heart.

Gasping, the taller martial artist spoke, "H-How?"

Naruto took out the sword, once again cleaning it off blood with a swift swing, "You're not a martial artist... You're perhaps around in between disciple and master level, but just barely past disciple." He gave a grin and made a motion of his hand about how small was the distance Sanderson crossed into true mastery just as the man died from blood loss. "Mission accomplished, I suppose..." He turned to the warehouse and looked up into the sky, "Well, Master Raigo will be mad at me. I may convince him to spare me seeing Master Yokiou if I get Mildred-chan... I mean, Master Mildred on my side."

He walked into the warehouse and sighed as he spread his legs into an Iaidou stance, his right hand hovering over his katana whiles his eyes remained shut. In just an instant, three girls were running out of a crate, all badly nourished and with bruises, but beyond happy to be free. Naruto smiled and kept on freeing the "merchandise" until no-one was left around.

**XXXXXX**

Well, there you have it folks. As I've said in the very title, this is a mindless idea. I'm still polishing it and everything. As for pairings, well, you know me as a harem fan. Candidates are Renka, Shigure, Rachel, Freya and Kisara.

Now to answer a few questions I guess you'll ask. Yes this'd take place after the Ragnarok arc. Naruto would be a rival to Kenichi and fight him for the kicks but if he feels like it he'll help him no matter what his master or anyone says. And of course, this Naruto is gray despite working for Yami, he's in it mostly for himself and to make sure real bastards feel the edge of his blade ending their lives.

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the first chapter of this fic is out already in the finished version: Naruto, the Ninth Blade. Go check it out in my profile. And here's a little tease of how I plan things to turn in the long run.

* * *

"Hoh, you're an interesting one, Shirahama? Wanting to be a hero of all things, save everyone with your bare hands, and possibly get the girl? You've watched too many cartoons as a kid, didn't you?"

"I've made it my dream to actually protect the weak from guys like Yami, so no bully goes around pushing others while people look away! Even if that means I must fight you with all I have, I will keep on using my fists as the gifts my masters gave me to protect others!"

"Hahahahaha! Kokin really nailed it... You're fun."

In an abandoned heliport where a politician with some shady alliances was coming to aid the Ryozanpaku to back them up against Yami, one of the Armed Division's finest had been hired to take down the man. At first Naruto didn't care about what happened to Yami, and actually wanted to see them biting their nails, but when listening that the man who was after Yami was only doing so to get votes and had some past leaving women with children that lawyers and corrupt judges left forgotten the blond decided to pull out his swords.

But in his way was Kenichi whose companion master this time was Akisame, the mustached Jiujitsu Grand Master had some words for the red eyed blond assassin's target, though. Naruto did bring help in the form of Mildred, his favorite master and the one woman who showed him bows and arrows could still work to take down anything. There was also a certain scythe weilder waiting if things went south, but Naruto made it clear he didn't want the man near his battle with Kenichi.

"It seems you're done using words now." Kenichi said, tightening his gauntlets.

"Sorry, but your new friend does need to feel pain." Naruto said as he twirled his katana in his right hand by flicking his wrist, "You try to protect innocent people, Kenichi... I kill those who have done crimes the likes Hell shall have no wrath for. And if I do go to Hell for all of this, so be it... I'll welcome the fiery pits as I slaughter the worst of the worst mankind ever offered."

Kenichi growled, "You think so little of your life and just throw it away like this?! Have you truly no respect for anyone, even yourself?!"

Naruto smiled, swinging his katana behind him as he took a pose, "I do respect some people. Master Yokiou for his skills, Shigure for her mastery of the blade, Rachel for her cheerfulness, Renka for her awesome cooking, and you for your beliefs." He stepped closer, his shades slipping down slightly to show his demonic red eyes, "Now... Let's dance!"

Kenichi nodded and soon both opponents shot themselves forward. Naruto took flight and spun in the air, twirling his body in a deadly windmill of sharp blades that clashed on Kenichi's gauntlets, Saiga Furinji's very own armor set that had served the man countless times to fight far worse than just Naruto. Just righting his feet in the right position, Kenichi was able to break away from the attack as Naruto skidded on the ground, spinning on his heels before charging again with the brown haired teenager activating his Ryusui Seikuken to deflect the blows as the blond grinned, not once letting his attack down.

Meanwhile, Mildred watched with some mirth in her dual-pupiled eyes how her disciple took on this newcomer while preparing an arrow for the more skilled mustached master dodging her blows. Akisame managed to evade the projectiles, but even he was fearful of what could happen should he touch them considering this woman was a Grand Master in archery for a reason, and quite fast in keeping her distance too. But the Jiujitsu and phylosophy master was too quick on his feet and thinking to get hit, so both were like their students, at a stalemate.

* * *

And now, go check it out if I've caught your attention, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
